narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chōza Akimichi
is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and former team-mate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together they were the previous Ino-Shika-Chō trio. He is also of the 15th generation head of the Akimichi Clan. Background During the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Chōza and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence. A few years later, Chōza learned that Chōji was treated as an outcast because of his weight and the belief that Akimichi were useless ninja. Chōza told him that one day, he would have true friends that would realize that wasn't the true Chōji. Chōza is the head of the Akimichi clan, and was part of the first "Ino-Shika-Chō Trio" alongside Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, his name being the Chō part of the group name. Appearance Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied around his head. Whenever he uses the Multi-Size Technique two markings appear under his eyes; these markings disappear when he reverts to his normal size. Naruto chapter 529, page 03 Naruto manga chapter 529, page 12 Personality He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world, and has deep love for his son, Chōji. Like the rest of his clan, he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. Abilities Like his son and the rest of his clan, Chōza uses the special technique that allows him to change calories into chakra. As the leader of his clan, it is highly logical that he is skilled in all of his clan's secret techniques. He was able to provide assistance to Kakashi Hatake against Deva Path, as well as confident enough to fight both the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection of Dan and Asuma Sarutobi, both elite Jōnin at the same time. He also uses a Bō in battle that has the ability to lengthen in proportion to him when he grows in size. Akimichi Ninjutsu He has been seen using the Multi-Size Technique, the Human Bullet TankNaruto Manga Chapter 423 and the Partial Multi-Size Technique, which all revolve around the clan's special ability to increase the size of their various body parts. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc He made his official appearance during the Chūnin Exam Festival, sitting alongside his former team-mates who were talking about the fact that Inoichi had a daughter, and how troublesome that was, according to Shikaku, while Chōza was looking at the menu only to order everything on the page that he was looking at. When Shikamaru came to pick up his father, Chōza invited him to come and eat with them. Invasion of Konoha Arc He made his next appearance during the end of the Konoha Invasion arc, using the Multi-Size Technique to trample some Otogakure Shinobi, and later met up with Inoichi and Shikaku to reunite the original Ino-Shika-Chō Trio. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Chōza visits the hospital after Chōji takes the Three Coloured Pills. Although he is not able to see Chōji because he is recovering, he expresses relief that Tsunade returned to the village and thus was able to save his son's life. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc He and Chōji, along with a third Unnamed Akimichi member and other reinforcements, were seen during Pain's invasion, helping Kakashi by crushing the Asura Path. During a failed attempt to defeat the Deva Path with Kakashi and Chōji, Chōza was seemingly killed while protecting Chōji from Shinra Tensei. Later it was discovered by Tsunade, that Chōza was still alive but needed to be brought to the hospital immediately, which caused Chōji to cry in joy. Shinobi World War Arc When the war begins, Chōza is placed in the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces along with Tenten, telling her that Darui was their commander. He is the only person not to wear a proper ninja village's uniform for some reason. After their unit comes in contact with the enemy, Chōza faces off against the revived Asuma Sarutobi and Dan Katō, the latter noting on how much Chōza had grown, with Chōza replying that he was about to grow a lot more. Later, Chōza fights in his gigantic form with his staff. Soon after Kinkaku transforms, Chōza blocks a swing from Kinkaku's tail, and wonders if he's a jinchūriki. After Kinkaku is sealed Chōza beams with pride at Chōji. Later as continues his fight against Dan who warns Chōza and the other members of the First Division to trap him with the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment before he uses his Spirit Transformation Technique; Chōza replies that is easier said than done when Dan is the opponent. As Chōji becomes frightened during the war, he yells at his son to look around him to realise that they were in a war and that everyone was fighting for their lives. Later he protects them from Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning by throwing his massive form in front of them to block the attack. As Chōji still can't bring himself to fight his former teacher Chōza reminds him of the oath he made as the 16th head of the Akimichi clan. He is surprised when Chōji is able to create butterfly wings on his back without taking the Three Coloured Pills. Quotes * (To Chōji) "Chōji, you've got a kinder heart than anyone I know. There will be someone who will see that in you, and become your friend. If you meet him, treat him as your best friend, and become comrades who will trust in each other more than anything else." * (To Ino) "Tsunade's return to Konoha utterly saved us. If she hadn't come, Chōji would now be..." References